The good guy technique
by violet eyes rika
Summary: Gai smiled and the “V” became two bushy eyebrows again. “Okay then you shall be the one I pick to carry the hidden techniques of Gai or in other words the good guy techniques.”Gai teaches Lee the three good guy techniques.
1. Chapter 1

The good guy techniques

Maito Gai looked at his young pupil with a careful eye. After years of training shinobi and his own experience as one Gai decided that Rock Lee, with special training, had the strength, agility, stamina, and determination that were acquired to master what any great shinobi needed. There was many ways to master it, different techniques or simply experience; but Guy had the ultimate tenjitsu that would inspire any shinobi. _This will take blood, sweat, and tears. I takes a life time to master but it is worth it. _

_A rhythm in breathing is key. Muscles need oxygen and a simple rhythm is much better then random gasping. I must get stronger. I must have endurance. Hole four meters ahead. I must jump to keep going! _

Muscles tensed. Reacting to the command of the mind. Eyes gave an estimated distance of both the length to the decreased elevation earth and the distance across it. The mind calculated and like a man holding a flag above his head about to start a race, the mind told the anxious legs to hold. The eyes told the mind the distance again and the mind dropped the flag without realizing the power the legs stored and thus forgot to restrain them a little.

Rock Lee flew in the air and was surprised at the unexpected height. His mind and eyes blurred and without its help the legs miscalculated the landing and when Lee landed he tripped and fell into a heap in the hole. He wasn't in there for long as he got up and was about to proclaim that he needed to train harder when Gai came to him and spoke.

"Lee I must ask you a question."

"Yes, of course sensei!" Lee looked like a kid in a candy store or Akamaru with his tail wagging in joy.

"Lee, are you serious about being a shinobi? I know you are in the academy but are you planning to be a great shinobi one day? Risk your life for others?" Guy looked serious which many see rarely. His eyebrows were drawn in to make a "V". His arms were crossed and he actually looked intimidating.

Ever the happy kid or puppy Akamaru Lee stared at his teacher with his usual comical bug-eyed, well, eyes. Lee then started to frown at what Guy had said. Then in a moment it was gone and replaced with a grin.

"Yes, sensei, I want to be a great shinobi."

Guy smiled and the "V" became two bushy eyebrows again. "Okay then you shall be the one I pick to carry the hidden techniques of Gai or in other words the good guy techniques."

Lee studied Gai for a joke and finding none gave a hoot of a yell and started thanking his teacher. Then Lee questioned on when they should start training.'

"Tomorrow at dawn meet me here."

"Yes sensei!" To show how enthusiastic he was, Lee pulled his fingers into a fist and pulled his arm in front of him showing the fist. Gai smiled as they separated ways.

Lee entered the training grounds with his chest high, head up, and a determined walk. He met his teacher with his mouth in a straight line tense with resolve.

"Anyone can be a shinobi. But there are few that are great shinobi and even fewer are able to get confidence."

Lee looked at him confused so Gai further explained.

"The good guy techniques is a way to have confidence in yourself and have others believe in you. It brings comfort for those who have fallen and love into you life…" Gai trailed off as he looked off into the distance and seemed to forget about his student.

"Sensei! How do I accomplish the technique?"

Being mentally shaken out of his mind Gai looked at Lee again before talking.

"First you must train. Come with me."

Gai led Lee through the training yard. After a couple of minutes Lee saw a tree and under it was literally hundreds of scrolls and books. Getting steadily closer, Lee noticed the wide variety between the books. From recent Shonen Jump manga to scrolls of warrior's battles from hundreds of years ago.

"Sensei! How does manga help me with the good guy technique"?"

Gai chuckled and said something about youth under his breath before he spoke to Lee.

"The first step in the good guy technique is accessing the situation and bring encouragement. What better way then a manga about teamwork in fighting? Also you must learn proper etiquette from the master," Gai held up an ancient looking scroll. "You must supporting and kind to everyone, including your enemies and rivals."

"I will never have a rival like you Sensei." Lee looked up at his teacher innocently. Not knowing what gate he had just opened.

"Everyone has a rival, including me," Guy then made a theatrical pose and looked off into the distance, "Mine is Hatake, Kakashi. He may try to ignore me but I will surpass him with grace and honor."

"Wow, I want a rival too. When I pass the exam and become a Genin I will have a rival too."

Gai laughed as he said. "Good for you! Having a rival is a greatest thing to have. You will become stronger every time you fight your rival. Now get started on that reading."

"Yes sir!" Lee said as he sat on the less then cushy green grass and picked up a book and started reading intently. Gai walked away from Lee thinking about his archrival. Now can we all gather together and feel sorry for Hyuuga, Neji.

Many days and several books later Lee encountered Gai once again. Feeling his accomplishing the good guy technique and instructed in the next step.

"Now even with the power of youth at your side you still need to train your grip on things while going in extraordinary speeds."

"Yes, Gai Sensei! How do I accomplish this?"

Before Guy could speak a boxy middle aged man interrupted them by speaking.

"Where would you like the one ton Vaseline, sir?"

Gai turned to the man "Just leave it on the ground my good man."

"But, sir, it's bad to leave Vaseline outside and who will move it?"

"Don't worry about that. The power of youth shall conquer all."

The man just left mumbling something about crazy shinobi.

"For training, Lee, you must pick up unknown boxes and run to the shed at my house. You must dead hang it so that only your grip is keeping it up off the ground."

"What's in the boxes sensei?"

"Ho, ho, it's nothing of your concern."

Student and teacher walked were the deliveryman went and the truck left while they came into clear sight. On the ground were ten boxes.

"Lee you must reach my house in thirty seconds."

"Your house is a mile away."

"Yes and if you don't get there in time its ten laps around the track. Now the time begins now!" Gai left in a puff of smoke as Lee scrambled to grab a box.  
Three hours and thirty laps later Gai decided Lee had a strong enough grip and was fast enough for the good guy technique.

"Meet me here tomorrow at two p.m. for your final step in training."

"Yes, Gai Sensei."

Lee met his sensei in a clearing free of trees and the afternoon sun shone brightly in the clearing. As Lee approached Gai gave Lee a smile before throwing a kunai at him. Lee caught it with ease and looked at his teacher expectantly.

"The final step to learning the technique is to know where the suns rays is at any time of day without even looking at it. Now you must make a point of light to this black paper in front of me," Gai held up a piece of paper the size of a average human head. "With your kunai at your head level."

And so the day went and a fully twenty-four hours went by before Gai was satisfied that Lee knew where the sun or stars were at any time of day.

After a few days of rest Lee met once again with his Gai Sensei.

"Lee, there you are, here is where the true training begins. Now watch closely." Gai prepared himself and then…

"Don't worry Lee! You'll get this and will be a great shinobi!" Gai then proceeded to bring his thumb out in front of himself in a "thumbs up" sign and smiled and miraculously one of his teeth sparked.

"Wow! My self-confidence has boosted and my confidence in you is outstanding. You're my leader Gai Sensei."

Gai laughed and gave Lee a jar of a waxy yellow stuff and then asked Lee to duplicate him. Lee asked what was in the jar and Gai answered it was Gai secret shiner and it would help the technique. Lee prepared himself and metaphorically got his feet wet.

"I will be a great shinobi!" Lee said as he smiled and put up a thumb.

"No. That will not do. I feel like I mean nothing to you, you're tooth didn't shine and you're thumb had no distinguished spiral."

"But how…"

"Think of the training. Here let me slow sown. Don't worry the good guy technique takes time to master. You'll master it one day and I will stand beside you all the way."

"See you need to boost yet not make the other person feel bad."

Then in slow motion Gai went into action. With his right hand he went into a pocket and Lee looked down and saw the jar in the pocket.

"You must be strong enough to open this jar one handed. Thus the box-grip training."

Gai opened the jar still with his right hand and put his thumb in the yellow mass and took some of it out.

"Also in the box-grip training you have to be fast for the person not to notice this."

Gai then brought his thumb to his smiling mouth and put the substance on one of his teeth and then he brought out his thumb and it had its distinct spiral.

"The most crucial part is the shine. That is why I trained you with the kunai in the sun so you know where the sun is so the tooth can make a glare."

Gai tilted his head slightly and it sparkled.

"Let me try again sensei!"

"Alright."

"Don't worry sensei I will be a great shinobi and I will make you proud of me after all you have done for me."

Lee then opened the jar in his sash around his waist and with speed so fast you couldn't see his arm he put he special substance on a tooth then brought it out in front of him in a normal speed. But to make the technique Lee's he winked.

Needless to say Gai was in tears.

"That was beautiful Lee. Ah! The power of youth!" Guy then ran to Lee with his arms out.

Lee, enjoyed, replied. "But you helped me so much that I couldn't have done it without you Gai Sensei."

Lee then ran to Gai with open arms and they hugged.

"Can I learn any more good guy techniques, Sensei?"

"Only when you become stronger, Lee."

They pulled apart and Lee gave a determined face and proclaimed.

"Then I'll train harder!"


	2. Chapter 2

The good guy technique

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was two days before the chunin test and team Gai were training for it. As the sun descended people left and only Lee and Gai were left.

"Lee I'm impressed with your good guy technique and now I know that you are truly dedicated to being a great shinobi. Because of that I will tell you the true secret of the good guy techniques and let you learn a new move."

"Thank you Gai sensei! When can I train?"

"Right now! I've already booked the dentist."

"Dentist?"

"Yes, you don't need the Vaseline anymore."

"Vaseline? I thought it was Gai's shiner?"

Gai looked perplexed for a second and laughed loud.

"That's right! I was testing you and see if you caught onto my words. Good job Lee."

Lee smiled brightly as he was led out of the training grounds and into konoha. After a walk they entered a building and at a counter was a boxy old man with shaky hands.

"Yama sensei I've brought my favorite student for the treatment!" Boomed Gai.

The man named Yama just walked through a door and motioned for Lee to follow him. Lee looked at Gai to confirm to go with the old man and Gai nodded his head. Lee then followed the old man through the door. The room was bright with windows and in the room were cushioned dentist chairs. The old man then motioned for Lee to sit down. Lee followed the sensei's orders. Yama then reclined the chair and for the first time spoke and Lee was surprised that his voice seemed strong and comforting.

"Open your mouth and I'll polish your teeth so they can shine brightly for the good guy technique."

"Alright."

Lee opened his mouth and hours later he was able to close it again. Getting out of the chair Lee thanked the old man and walked out of the room. His sensei greeted him with a dazzling and a thumb up. Lee returned the smile but instead of Vaseline with polished teeth. Yama then interrupted the happy moment.

"Make sure you brush after every meal to keep the teeth clean. I'll put it on your tab Gai sensei."

"Thank you Yama sensei."

Pupil and teacher left the dentist together happily.

It was the day before the chunin exam. Once again only Lee and his Sensei were left on the training grounds.

"Lee, do you accepted to master a new move in the good guy style?"

"Yes, of course Gai sensei."

Gai beamed at his student before getting serious.

"Every shinobi will fall in love one day but to catch your one true love is difficult to say the least. That is why I have made the ultimate move to capture your hearts desire."

"I will train with all my heart to learn this move, sensei."

"Good. Now the first step to make eye contact with your one true love."

"Yes!" Lee replied.

"After you know you've made a connection with them you wink."

"Wink?"

"Yes, to let them know you're interested and then well up all your feelings to your eye and wink again. If you truly love them then hearts should come out of your eyes and strike them so they will love you back."

"Sensei, aren't you forcing them to love you then?"

"A…A no, the hearts brings out their feelings for you."  
"How do I train for this?"

"You can't, Lee, that's the beauty of it. You must find your love and go for it."

"I will sensei, I promise."

Gai laughed thinking it would take years before Lee would ever use it. Oh, how terribly wrong he was.

"Go home Lee and rest for the big day tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei!"

Here's my second chapter to anyone that's reading this. Thank you. Review if you want the last installment of the good guy technique.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulate breathing. Calm down. Focus. The key to any accomplishment… 

Muscles were tense, visibly shaking in anticipation.

This is it. This is what I've been training for… 

Trembling hands slowly descended until callused fingertips brushed the cold morning dirt below.

I can't believe it… 

The body was in a running position; Ready to spring up and head toward a man with identical bushy eyebrows. Fine dust coated the dry throat. The dust begged the throat to be let out but the throat held it within. The throat did not want to disobey the commanding mind.

_I will finally master the good guy technique. _

Bug eyes locked fondly onto experienced ones. Everything was still for a moment. Then the moment passed as Tenten moved her mouth to form the words "Go!"

Lee sat on the dirt and leaned against a training dummy. An unusual knot was in his stomach. He licked dry lips as he thought about what could happen the next day. Unlike the Chunin exam the Jonin exam was meant to test the shinobi individually instead of a group. No friends or comrades to help you out. A new shadow covered him and that slight darkness broke Lee's thoughts. He looked up.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee, I have good news for you."

Lee sprung up from his sitting position and starred at his sensei with wide eyes.

"What news do you have for me sensei?"

"I have decided that after you pass the Jonin exam tomorrow I will teach you the final move of the good guy technique."

With this new information Lee did the following: Jumped up and down like a hyperactive child. Waved his fists around furthering his image of a hyperactive child. Finally, shouting incoherent words on the top of his voice, completing the image of a hyperactive child.

"But that is if you pass the exam."

Lee immediately sobered up until he burst out again in hyperactive child mode but this time the audience of Gai and the forest around him could understand what Lee was saying.

"I will pass no matter what! My sparkling youth shall let me pass! Do not worry Gai Sensei I will pass tomorrow!"

"That is good to know. I will root for you tomorrow!"

Gai gave Lee the first move of the good guy technique.

"After I become a Jounin tomorrow I will master the good guy technique."

Lee mirrored Gai and then turned to the dummy to start practicing again. Gai let Lee be alone and walked away from the dummy and Chunin.

_Don't worry Lee… You will pass._

Konoha was celebrating. The Jonin exams were over and the selected Chunins were all partying, well, except for one. In the dark of the night Lee stood before his sensei. The voices of many ninja's partying were dim to the point that the noise became a low hum.

"Gai Sensei what is the last technique?"

"Lee, this will be the hardest yet. Normally Genjutsu is required to learn this technique," An audible gulp was heard and a rustle of a body shifting on their feet. Which was a sign of uneasiness from the other man. "But with hard work I believe you can master this Lee. If I did not believe you could do this I would not have taught you any of this in the first place. Now watch closely Lee."

Bug-eyes focused on a human form as it rushed forward.

"Wow Gai Sensei how could I do that without Genjutsu?" Lee's eyes were overflowing with tears and his heart was full of joy.

"Ah! But that is what you need to figure out on your own"

"But…"

"Do not worry I have faith in you."

"Oh, Gai Sensei!"

"Oh, Lee."

Two forms clashed together. Water dropped to the ground and wailing was heard.

Lee once again sat and leaned against a dummy. His formal teammates was sparing before him. First was Tenten the weapons master. Second was his rival, Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga family. It has been exactly two weeks since his promotion and his new challenge. Lee forced himself not to think about it when training but today was different. He let his mind wonder as he saw Neji block one of Tenten's chakra holes. Tenten returned the favor and threw several kunai at the man. The man twirled and chakra was released.

_The Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin_ _or Hakkeshō Kaiten._ Lee numbly thought.

Tenten pulled out two scrolls and jumped into the air. Gravity did not seem to affect her as the now unraveled scrolls twirled around her. The weapons mistress then summoned the weapons from the scrolls and threw them at Neji. Neji just dodged them all. He knew her technique to well.

She will have to summon more weapons now or she will lose. Wait! That is it! 

Lee jumped up. To a bystander he seemed to be committing suicide because Lee was running toward the girl who was still attacking Neji. Lee avoided the weapons with ease as he sprung up and hugged poor Tenten who was in the middle of trying to stop her attack. They both fell. Hard. Yet, the landing did not seem to affect Lee as he was hugging Tenten and was calling her a genius. He then unexpectedly got up and ran away to who knows where. Neji shook his head toward the man and walked over to Tenten to help her up from the unexpected attack.

It was daytime once again and two people walked toward the training ground. Both wondering why Lee invited them both to a special training section. They walked into a clearing and Maito Gai and Rock Lee were present in the clearing.

"Why are we here?" Asked Tenten.

"To watch my wonderful pupil complete his training of the good guy technique."

"Oh, god no!"

"Tenten, tell us when to go."

Both men crouched down and focused. Sighing, Tenten grudgingly said, "Go…"

Lee shot forward while saying, "Oh, Gai Sensei, I will make you proud of me."

"Complete this and I will be the most happiest sensei in this little world."

In the background Tenten gagged.

Lee fiddled with his hitake and pulled out a scroll. He expertly opened it and let it fly out. The sky suddenly became red, blue, purple, and orange. It was in the middle of the day yet a beautiful sunset was before the foursome. In the background, as if a whisper, music played.

"Oh, Lee you did it! The power of youth prevailed!"

I could not have done it without you Gai Sensei!"

Pupil came together with his sensei in the sunset. Both were shouting at the top of their lungs. Two people watched the cheesy yet touching scene.

"Idiots." Muttered Neji as he turned his heel and left the scene.

Tenten kept looking at the two in front of her. She smiled a true smile.

"You may be right Neji but what would we do without them? Konoha would not have so much heart if people like them did not exist. But," Tenten turned to head back to the village. "They are still idiots."

Two souls did not even hear their guests leave. They were to engross in the sunset, music, and praises.

"Gai Sensei are you proud of me?"

"Yes, you have grown into a fine young man and into a great shinobi!"

Lee looked up at his long time sensei.

"I am a great shinobi?"

"Yes, you are a great shinobi."

Tears flowed down on both men's cheeks. Silence was heard until Lee burst out, "Thank you Gai Sensei!"

"No, thank you Lee."

The End

AN: Yay I'm done! I surprisingly liked writing this. Maybe it has something to do with the good guy technique? It just makes me so happy.


End file.
